


Toddlers and Teases

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Meant to Be [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was a strong man but his wife’s body was his kryptonite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toddlers and Teases

“One more story, Uncle Sam?”

“We’ve already had two, buddy.” Sam smiled. “I think its time for someone to go to sleep.”

Sam pulled the comforter up over Jack and tucked it around him. The little boy pulled his arms out, clutching his teddy bear.

“Are you warm enough?”

“Mmm hmm,” he nodded.

“Did you have a good day?”

“Yeah!” Jack exclaimed. “Are you sure we can't read another story?”

“I’m sure. Its time to say your prayers and go to the land of sweet dreams. C'mon,” Sam put his hands together. “We’ll say them together.”

Jack put his hands together too. “Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. Amen.”

“Amen.” Sam said. He leaned and kissed Jack’s forehead. “Sleep tight, buddy.”

“I love you, Uncle Sam.”

“I love you too, Jack Jack.”

“Hey,” Jessie stuck her head into the bedroom. “I just wanted to come in and give you a kiss.”

She walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed. Jack smiled at her, holding out his arms. Jessie gave him a big hug and a messy kiss that made him giggle.

“Sweet dreams, Jack.”

“I love you, Aunt Jessie.”

“Love you too.”

Sam and Jessie both got up from the bed and Sam went to turn off the lights.

“Uncle Sam!”

“What's the matter?”

“The nightlight.” Jack said.

“Don’t worry, it’s on. You know I wouldn’t forget that. Get some rest, kiddo.”

“Goodnight.”

He didn’t close the door all the way; Jack didn’t like to be closed in. With his arm around his wife, Sam walked with Jessie into their bedroom. He turned on the radio as Jessie pulled back the bed sheets.

“What a day.” He said, as the sounds of Cutting Crew filled the room.

“It seemed as if you were having a good time.”

“I was; I always do with Jack. Honestly though, I've never had him for a whole weekend.”

“It can be quite an adventure. I think you're up to the challenge, Chief Kassmeyer.”

Sam never backed down from a challenge. Jack woke early and had the energy level of a family of boll weevils. After breakfast there were cartoons to watch. Then he and Sam went outside and built a dog house. They didn’t have a dog but Sam thought it would be fun to do an activity with their hands.

Then there was lunch and a nap. Sam took the opportunity to try and get frisky with his wife but Jessie was busy doing the monthly budget for the diner. So he rested on the couch. Jack woke from his nap and they all watched a movie together.

Sam made dinner, with Jack’s help, and they ate spaghetti. Jessie gave Jack his bath while Sam cleaned the den from the day’s adventures. After that it was a bedtime story, or two or three, and then bed. Sam hoped Jack would sleep soundly tonight…he was sure he would.

“I'm exhausted.” He said, biting back a yawn.

“Do you need some help getting undressed?” Jessie asked.

“Yeah, baby, that sounds like a plan.”

“C'mere, you.”

She took his hand and pulled him toward her. Sam smiled when Jessie lifted the sweater over his head. She dropped it on the floor and then pulled his tee shirt out of his jeans. That went on the floor too. His belt slowly came undone, Jessie taking her time pulling it from each loop. She unbuttoned and unzipped the Levis; Sam stepped out of them as they bunched at his ankles. Now he was only dressed in blue boxers and white sport socks.

“I think the scales are unbalanced, sweet thing.” He slipped his arms around her and held her in his arms. “You're wearing a lot more clothes than I am.”

“I thought you were exhausted.”

“There is no such thing as being too tired to enjoy your beauty.”

Jessie smiled, kissing his lips. Sam gripped her tighter. She was wearing one of his dress shirts and he slowly began unbuttoning it. He whispered the number of buttons as each one came undone…1, 2, 3, 4…

“I can hardly find the words.” Sam slid the shirt off her shoulders and onto the floor. Now there was just a pair of grey lounge pants and a champagne colored bra. He pulled her into another soft kiss, which Jessie deepened as they made their way over to the bed. “I want you, Jess.”

“I'm yours.”

“Always?”

“Oh yes.” She reached to pull down his boxers at the same time Sam threw the quilt over them. Then he stopped and looked up at the half-open door. “What? What's the matter, honey?”

“Did you hear that?” Sam asked.

“Hear what?”

“Did Jack get out of bed?”

“No, I don’t think Jack got out of bed.” Jessie replied.

“Maybe I should go and check to see if he’s sleeping.”

“Sam,” Jessie turned his face away from the door and towards her. “You wore him out…he’s sound asleep. Add to that that you let him stay up an hour later than usual and you’ve got one tired little boy on your hands. I can't believe he made it through two bedtime stories.”

“You're sure he’s asleep?”

“I'm pretty sure.”

“I just…I don’t want him to um, walk in and see us…”

“I understand.” She kissed him. “If you feel more comfortable just going to sleep then that’s fine too.”

“Jess, I really want you. Last night I was uncomfortable so I chose sleep over you. I don’t like choosing sleep over you.”

“So you were fibbing when you said you had a headache?” Jessie asked, feigning shock as she finally got him out of his boxers.

“I was telling a little one.” Sam replied, smiling as he ducked his head. He moved his body over hers completely, his want starting to overpower his worry. “I don’t want Jack to stumble in and have him be scarred for life.”

“Scarred for life?” she asked. “It wouldn’t scar him for life, and his lack of x-ray vision means he won't see anything that’s under these blankets. You're so damn adorable.”

“I am?” His fingers played with the elastic of her lounge pants. They were near the point of no return. If he took them off, or she grew impatient and did it herself, all bets were off. Sam was a strong man but his wife’s body was his kryptonite. Her naked body was his total downfall.

“Yes, you are. I love you, Sam Kassmeyer, and I want you.” She kissed him. “Don’t you want me?”

“Oh yeah, I do.”

The lounge pants came off, and so did the panties. Sam left the bra. He didn’t know why but he did and that was fine. He loved her breasts, he loved her whole body, but somewhere in the back of his mind he didn’t want Jack possibly seeing something he didn’t need to see if he stumbled into the room. When he touched Jessie and she whimpered, he pulled back.

“Dammit.” She grumbled.

“Jess.” He covered her mouth.

“Sam, don’t tease me. Make love to me or don’t…do not tease me.”

“Look at you.” He laughed some. “What did Desi call it? You're turned out. Did I turn you out?” He stroked between her thighs again, loving the way her body arched into his touch.

He wanted to taste her so Sam slipped under the covers and shimmied down to where he wanted to be. Jessie moaned when his tongue slid across her belly button. He moved lower, sprinkling kisses across her torso and her groin. The softest kisses fell on her wet skin and she gripped his shoulder. She tried her best to keep it low as he drove her into oblivion with his mouth. When two fingers slipped inside of her, Jessie had to let go.

“Oh God,” she gripped Sam harder as he immediately found her G spot and the spasms began. There was no point in trying to hold on, letting go felt so good. The climax exhausted her but that didn’t stop her from accepting the eager kisses her husband wanted to give her.

“You feel better, sweet thing? I know I do.”

“I’ll feel better when you're inside me. Mmm, I want you now Sam.”

That was something he could never turn down. He did his best to be quiet and keep his wife that way but the feelings were overwhelming. He kissed her moans and bit back his own desires but they finally came together. That was always the most important part, being there together for the fireworks. He thrust deeper, one last push before lowering his body onto hers.

“I love you, Jess.” He whispered in her ear as his lips took the lobe hostage.

Jessie quivered against him, just holding on and letting the waves pass over her. She loved it all but this feeling was one she loved the most. Afterward, coming down with Sam still deep inside of her, the waves washing over her. It always felt like it would never end.

“You make me feel so good.”

“I do, forever and ever, till death us do part.”

Sam moved over to the mattress, pulling up his boxer shorts. Then he got out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Jessie asked.

“I'm gonna check on Jack. I just want to make sure.” He leaned to kiss her. “I’ll be right back.”

“OK.”

Sam walked down the hallway and poked his head into the bedroom. As Jessie predicted, he was sound asleep. He was curled up with his teddy bear in his arms. Sam smiled, wanting to go in and give him another goodnight kiss but didn’t want to wake him. He made his way back to the bedroom. He picked up his tee shirt from the floor, handing it to his wife who was making a feeble attempt to reach it from bed.

“You were right.” He said, slipping out of his socks. He took all the clothes on the floor and put them in the bathroom hamper. Then he turned the radio off as Expose crooned about seasons changing. It was Jessie’s favorite radio station, not his.

“What was I right about?”

“Jack is sound asleep.” He slipped back into bed. “Still, I wanted to check; I wanted to be sure.”

“You're the kind of dad that’s gonna stand over the crib all night, aren’t you?” Jessie asked, cuddling in his arms.

“I…” Sam found himself speechless. “I've never even thought about it. I hope not but I make no guarantees.”

Jess laughed, kissing him.

“Get some sleep, honey. You should be exhausted by now.”

“Mmm, yeah. It was a good day though, it was a great day.”

Sam fell asleep with Jessie in his arms thinking about standing over his own child’s crib. He didn’t know when that day would come but he knew it would be one of the happiest of his life. Happy was the only way to feel with the good fortune that was bestowed upon him.

***

  



End file.
